Makai Knight: Spellcaster
by Potterformers
Summary: This is a teaser, but the summary is in the author page.
1. Intro

**Makai Knight: Spellcaster**

 **By Potterformers**

 _ **Prolog-introduction and horrible problem**_

The Makai Knights of the Makai order, are an order of armored warriors who defend the human race against a species of demon called: Horrors, a Horror is a monstrous life form which is made of the desires of Human, usually being attracted to hatred, anger and bigotry, which is used as a conduit to let them possess a human and allow them to feed upon others, normally using the their hosts sexuality as a lure for their food, of course not all Horrors have the ability to possess a human, but those kinds are most of the time: Partial or full on shapeshifters, this case in common where the Horrors entity is to large to take a host.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, a week after a young wizards' first year of magic school and the young wizard, who is named Harry James Potter and titled the boy who lived, just completed the task of picking the lock on his familiars cage, after been released from the confines of the cage, the owl whom was named Hedwig darted out of the opening window and was off hunting for her dinner. Down the stairs of the 2 story house that Harry was forced to live in, sort the location of 3 other members of the 'family' the boy who lived was a part of, all is not as it seems, as upon agreement of the 3, an inky substance had swarm around them and then flew into their eyes, changing the family forever.

The moment that was happen, instruments on a shelf in an office of a man whom most believed to be a god had shattered and went unseen, as the only inhabitant at the time was a golden red bird, who of which protected the school from manipulators like the current Headmaster. The current Headmaster was however not in the of his predecessors, but one of the many other offices of his titles: Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump, chief wizard of the Wizengamot, commander of the Order of the Phoenix and most importantly the apparent legal guardian of the boy who lived, but at this time today he was in his position of Supreme Mugwump, the head of the International Confederation of Wizards, listening to the useless (in his mind) chatter, that was suppose to increase relations with other nations and countries, but the chatter turned into an argument over how England and half of Scotland would not show any one of Muggleborn magicals equality.

Back in Surrey, the Horrors that were in possession of the Dursley family begun to move towards their target: Harry James Potter and finish the job started by: Voldemort. During that time, in the smallest bedroom, Harry Potter sat ramrod straight as the hairs on back of his neck began to prickle and stand on end, after realizing that he was in an incredible amount of danger, Harry then grabbed the most important items (to him) and climbed out of the window, using the lattice that a climber vine was gripped to. (Harry had simply let the protective charms on his trunk protect it, when he simply dropped it from the window)

Back with the Horrors, as they used their new bodies to move threw out the house and up the stairs to Harry's room. 1 mile away from the disturbance at an intersection of England's main road and the road which leads to Surrey, stood a wearing: a white overcoat style trenchcoat, under a leather armor style shirt in a black color, black leather biker pants and black buckled combat boots, clench in his right hand is the sheath of a powerful weapon, his left hand had a demon skull ring on the middle finger, this man is Kouga Saejima and it at this time that the ring became sentient, as it says, "Kouga, I sense a Horror nearby," the man Kouga had also sensed the energies coming from the Horror said, "I know, lets go," before dashing Surrey in a shinobi like fashion to keep wind resistance to a minimum.

Returning to Dumbledore, as he then endures another round of ego measuring, as the American and English, fight over how the other deals with guarding a wizarding prison, along with trying to get the other to have the Dementors removed and destroyed, from the potential public areas. All of which just made Dumbledore sigh, as he then deflects another conversation on the boy-who-lived and when he would be available for an interview. Meanwhile the Horrors, had now encroached on Harry's room and was about to open the door, when they smelt the empty room before them and discovered that they had been to slow, causing their prey to run. After realizing that their meal had ran away, the Horrors then converged on one position, where they then melded and morphed into a new singular form with: a gorilla posture, head, walrus flippers and tusk, while a giraffe's neck rounded out the transformation, which due to the weight, had caused the whole house to collapse and pretty much sent up a signal flare to those who had been alerted to the disturbance.

After hearing the sound of a building collapse, Kouga then increased his speed and arrived to a chimeric monster advance on a 12 year old child, whom of which had shooting golden colored beams from a stick like construct, which reminded Kouga of how Makai Priest would fight a Horror, but somewhat less advanced. With Harry as he then forced to break the wizarding laws, when he was forced to hold out his wand and shout, "Stupefy," as his wand then launched a golden red spell, which impact the shoulder region of the creature that was attempting kill him, making it stagger back but other than that it had no effect, but that just made Harry step up his game and with the shout of, "Expelliarmus," launching the more powerful spell, that connected with creatures stomach regions and pierced threw the armor like skill of the monster, making a black ink like blood spray all over the place, but a quick, 'Protego,' defended Harry from being splashed.

It was after the second stomach wound that Harry had inflicted on the beast, caused the beast to attack more powerful and it then completely overwhelmed Harry, forcing Kouga to summon his armor: Garo, and had dashed into the fight with blade extended in a thrust attack, which met its mark and destroyed the Horror.


	2. Harry's choice, Dumbledores problem

_**Chapter 1-Harry's choice, Dumbledores problem**_

After Garo had destroyed the Horror, the knight had then sheathed his blade and turned towards the child he had just saved, though from how he had battled earlier, it looked as though he had not needed saving and was now just lowering his shield charm, before he stored his wand in his pocket and as his was the boy had notice that his wand was burned out, like as if the spells he used, had channeled more magic. After Harry had finished his task, he looked up to see the one whom came in and saved his life, which when he found the individual golden wolf like armor, that seem to radiate the most celestial and holy magic, all of which made him stare in awed fascination.

After dismissing his armor, Kouga caused Harry to shake himself from his stupor and started to look around frantically for something or more of what Kouga felt someone, making his decision Kouga then decides to ask, "Hey kid, what are you looking for?" (It was in perfect English), when a voice knocked him out of his search, Harry looked at the man in frond of him and responds with, "A postal owl from the Ministry of Magic, 1st years aren't allowed to use magic outside of school!" frowning at his answer, Kouga thought, ' _Huh? I thought the wizarding community had removed that law, due to the amount of times that young foreign wizards and witches having to use magic to defend themselves while visiting the country?_ ' as he had been briefed on the different communities throughout the world and their laws, but before he could mention this a black owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of the young teen.

As this was now going on, the meeting of the International Wizarding Community had just finished and was now finally in a lot of people opinions, starting to dismiss their members after what most thought was a successful meet, but nothing every got done and all that happen had been done was that they just continued their last argument from the last session, but that is neither here nor was it there. So after 10 hours of walking, Albus Dumbledore finally got his chance to step into the designated Apparition site and with an earsplitting crack, Dumbledore vanished leaving those whom had been still waiting to leave with a busted eardrum.

A fraction of a second later, Dumbledore appeared in a similar vain as how he had left and was head up the 'drive' of the school in which he was headmaster of: Hogwarts. While back in Surrey, both Harry and Kouga was now wanting on the Ministry officials to arrive so they could sort out the letter and a few burning questions that had Kouga stumped. 10 hours later and it finally looked as though the ministry had just sent an officer, which the time was passed by Harry, Kouga and Zaruba making conversation, that mostly involved Harry talk to the both of latters and answering their question, as they had them, before Harry told the 2 what happened during his first year of Hogwarts, but when Harry described the very Horror like wraith that was the remains of Voldemort fleeing, caused the Makai Knight to frown and comment, "For a school that is said to be a safe environment, there are a lot more dangers to the students that they should be, whether they know it or not," before he went back to thinking of his original thought giving that Harry was mostly likely to be expelled, but wasn't able to say anything else as that official arrived.

Back with Dumbledore, as he opens the door to his office and sleeping quarters, but before he could go to bed an owl had come threw the window and dropped a letter off from his spy in the Ministry, noticing it was labeled as urgent Dumbledore used a letter opener to access the contents within. As Dumbledore took the 3 minutes to read the letter, he was now beginning to go pale and by the end of the letter, he was so pale he was now see through, but that wasn't all he had done as he then forced himself to tracking charm he had placed on Harry Potter, finding it could not give him the location of the Boy-Who-Lived, which caused him to have a massive heart attack and he ended up dropping to the floor.

 _XII hora tempus omit_

It is now the next morning and Harry was now waking from his sleep in the warded private room he had been given by the Ministry, which was shared by his new future teacher, as he had been offered to be trained by the Order of Makai Knights and several Professors of an extremely prestige school, in Japan, but he felt bad that he may never see his friends for awhile. 20 minutes after Harry had woken up; Harry then used the onsuit of his room to shower and change into a set of his school robes that had just fitted his small form, after changing Harry went down to the breakfast bar of the Leaky Cauldron, where he had already found Kouga serving himself a traditional Japanese breakfast (insert whatever you believe that to be, however if you do know then review and tell me so I can change it) and then he sat down at a corner table and then Kouga had waited until Harry had sat with his breakfast, which a simple sausage, bacon, hash browns and eggs on toast, after breakfast both Harry and Kouga went their separate ways, while they killed time as they waited for the scheduled Port-Key to take them to Japan.

Harry had decided that he had required a new wardrobe and head into the Alley's cobblestone street, towards the goblin ran bank: Gringotts. After entering the bank, Harry went to the first available teller, whom simply asked, "Key Please?" to which Harry handed to the goblin for inspection, after a second the goblin then returned the key and said, "Very Well Mr. Potter, someone will attend to you soon," with directing him sit in the seated areas. Minutes later and Harry was addressed by an important looking Goblin whom had asked, "Mr. Potter?" getting a nod, before he requested, "Follow me," to Harry.

Leading Harry to a door that was marked: [Account Managers], "Mr. Potter here sir," the goblin said, as he directed Harry to enter and find anew, more older Goblin, who responded with, "Thank you Spiketrap," in a gnarled baritone, before dismissing the Goblin and then addressed Harry, "Ah, Mr. Potter I am Gnarlsword," as he office a chair for Harry, who accepted the seat and then asked, "Sir, why am I here?" Gnarlsword, who had expected the question answered, "Well Mr. Potter, I had asked the front counter to have brought to this office to discuss your families account and Inheritance!" "My families accounts, sir?" was Harry's return and then client and account manager, then go into the conversation of what had been and was now owned by Harry James Potter.

12 hours later, Harry and Gnarlsword had concluded their business with Harry claiming his family estate and a tour of his other vaults: Peverell, Flamel, Potter, Black and Pendragon, before returning to the streets of Diagon Alley, with a special money that allows the user to withdraw money in any currency including those of outside of Britain, like: Yen, Dollars and Drachmas. Back on the streets, Harry headed for the clothing district, in search of a new and updated outfit or 12.

Another 3 hours passed and now Harry was loaded down with both: Muggle and Magical styled clothes, ranging from: shirts to pants and from jackets to cloaks, all of which was stored in a internal expanded trunk, that he had bought from a much more updated store (A.N. the one that Harry got in his 1st year had been of outdated quality and was the only store that Hagrid knew of, not that Dumbles would let him go elsewhere), which he had the stores assistant shrink for easy carriage. So after finishing in the clothing District, Harry went to the gameshop district to window shop and that was where he found that the Quidditch shop had a new broomstick for sale: the Nimbus 2001, before he headed for the food district to have a late lunch and then returned to the Leaky Cauldron to prepare for the trip to Japan and his new life as a potential Makai Knight, but as with everything in Harry's life, nothing is going to be easy.


	3. A Dumbles Plot, unworthy of Athena

_**Chapter 2-A Dumbles Plot, unworthy of Athena**_ _(sorry had to add that in)_

After recovering from his heart attack on his accord, Dumbledore returned to his feet and headed for the castles flu network. While on the ground floor on the Leaky Cauldron, both Harry and Kouga were now packed up and awaiting the arrival of the Ministry official with the portkey, 2 minutes after they started to wait for them, the official arrived and briefed the 2 humans on the finer points of portkey travel. As Harry was preparing to leave, Dumbledore had just made it up to the Department for Underage Wizardry Protection and asked the front counter, "Hello son, I would to speak with Malfada Hopkirk please," to the male attendant, while giving twinkling eyes a blast.

More hours had passed, with Harry and Kouga now standing in a rural Japanese Wizarding village after their navel hooking journey threw the wash of abstract colors, before they then headed for the exit of town and made their to the secret training grounds of the Order of the Makai Knights. While back at the British Ministry, Dumbledore had just gotten into see Malfada and now in the process of convincing her to repeal the suspension on one Harry Potter, without giving too much of his true agenda away, but each point was shot down and became a flaming wreck, as the stubborn woman refused to back down and stated, "Harry Potter accept the suspension and was offered a new place to study in a Japanese school, not an hour later," before calling the meeting to an end.

Returning to Japan, with Harry and Kouga as they reach to the outer gate of the training grounds, which were a massive set of Japanese Redwood trees acting as the gates frame, which was attached to several feet high Japanese Limestone walls that seem to extend in both directions, for what seemed like miles and the gate itself looked as though it was made from strongest cast iron and appear to weigh a ton. The after they signed into the entry log book, with Harry as a guest of Kouga, both Harry and Kouga the walked to the inner walls of the compound, once threw the inner gate however, Harry began to feel a prickling sensation in the base of his neck as if, the area was now telling him he was completely safe from those whom would exploit his fame.

Back in England, a defeated Dumbledore reappeared threw his flu network and had trudge his way back to his office, where he had to prepare a staff meeting to notify the staff of Harry's suspension from Hogwarts, but however he was keeping the reason behind it a secret, as he was now seeing himself infront of Minevra as she says, "I told you so." Now at the Burrow, Arthur Weasley the patriarch of the Weasley family was now saying to his family that Harry Potter had been expelled and his son was upset, but not the reason Arthur had being thinking of, however the one that was even more upset was his Daughter, whom had crush on the Boy-Who-Lived.

As Harrys' wizarding world friends were finding out about the suspension, Harry himself was now in his new quarters, after having his education sorting out by the Grand Makai Knight, which he shared with Kouga and Kouga wife: Kaoru Mitsuki, whom of which immediately sat him down at the table and served him a big (but not huge) Dinner, as it was tea time by the time the 2 were finished and with what is to happen over next few years, which thanks to the wards around the area would be long and challenging, Harry tucked in and ate his fill.

Up with the crows the next morning, Harry was in the kitchen preparing his breakfast special for his hosts, to thank them for the room and their kindness. After Harry had awoke, both Kouga and Kaoru had been waken to the smells of food cooking and went to investigate, their investigation brought them down to the kitchen, where they found Harry had just finished setting the table for breakfast, with had already being filled with platters of: bacon, sausages, eggs (cooked in all different ways) and several Japanese breakfast items (again I don't know so please review and tell me so I can edit it). It after Harry had just put down 2 serving kettles of hot water for tea and coffee, that he had notice that he had guests and turned to greet them with a, "Good Morning," in a happy tone.

Hours later after the trio had a delicious breakfast; Harry and this time Kaoru were now heading to the training grounds Wizarding School: Mahōgakkō: school of the Magical and Martial Arts, which was where they were to sign Harry and the joining of the school was different but thanks to translation charms, it had gone quiet smoothly (though Harry had requested to be placed into the first year courses first in order ensure a proper learning experience), then after getting the term starting date, Harry and Kaoru then turned their attention to the equipment and booklists, which is why they had headed for the Magical trading post.

As Harry was now doing his school shopping, Dumbledore had now began to retune his earlier plans, meaning he had been force to remove Harry defeat the younger Tom Riddle and his pet Basilisk (A.N. In this story, the Basilisk was added to the Chamber of Secrets by: Voldemort and forcibly grown to supersized form by an accelerated growth spell) in the chamber, this meant that he'd had to Harmake sure the Diary Horcrux is taken from the student before the first attack. Meanwhile Harry was now in the Magical Trading Posts tailoring department, being fitted for a school uniform, which was comprised of: a silver piped black battle style Kimono with was tied at the waist by a gold satin sash, black baggy Karate Gi and black shinobi boots, which have silver laces and souls.

After Harry was fitted for a school uniform, both he and Kaoru then headed for the bookstore for the course books needed, which were for the core classes of: Transfiguration, Charms, D.A.D.A., History, Potions, Ancients Runes, Arythmancy and Magical Law, while the 2 first year elective classes were that of: Flying and Care of Magical Creatures (A.N. Yeah I am going the route of actually having Hogwarts a less challenging school graduate from) and as Harry could already flying, he decided to choose Care of Magical Creatures. It then after they picked up the book on the Care of Magical Creatures, that Harry paid for the bookshops help and headed for a wand crafter, to craft a custom wand for Harry.

The wand crafting was a long process of trial and error, as the first thing Harry was requested to do was let his magic guide him to the component/s of his future wands core and what his magic had guided him to were: crimson tinged black tail feather of an Arch Royal Magma Phoenix (Makai beast) and a 2 feet long shard of Soul Iron Ore, both of which are incredibly rare for a wand core, but it was what Harrys' magic said, so the crafter had just decide to not complain and move along to the next step, which was using the same process to find the perfect wood to make the wand and Harrys' let his magic led him to a rare but easier to find plank of: Helheims Holy, which once it was collected by the wand crafter, Harry's wand began to take shape.

Returning to the wand crafters shop 5 hours later, Harry and Kaoru was now presented with Harry new wand: 11.5 inches of Helheims Holly with an Arch Royal Magma Phoenix tail feather which is suspended in a billet of Soul Iron. When Harry had then grasped the dragonhide handgrip, his body was filled to the brim with celestial and holy magic, which then burst free from the wand in an explosion of every color, both imaginable and unimaginable. After the lightshow had subsided Harry was then issued with a wand holster and a wand care kit, to maintain the best connection possible to his wand. While back in London, as Dumbledore had just liberated Tom's diary from an unsuspecting Lucius Malfoy, before he could place it into Ginvera Weasleys belongings.


	4. Harry new Holiday

_**Chapter 3-Harry new Holiday**_

After getting all he had to acquire for his years to come at: Mahōgakkō: school of the Magical and Martial Arts, Harry and Kaoru then went back home, so they could wait for Hedwig to show up (A.N. yes she had portkeyed to the area and was hunting the entire day), so Harry could then start writing to his friends. 5 hours later and Hedwig had now shown up on the window frame of Harry's new home, with Harry ready and prepared to equip his owl with a portkey charm for familiars, and once both the letters and portkey was affixed to Hedwig, Harry then gave the command, "Portal," to activate the charm and sent his owl to Britain.

While Harry was sending letters to his friends, one 'friend' was now finally getting out of his funk of not having his friend attend Hogwarts with him and now had moved to dread as he now remembered that he was suppose to be friends with Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch who come give most professor (in his mind) a run for the mad money. While another one of Harry's friends, was now getting a response from: Harry and the news had made her sad, sad because her first ever friend (she is not ready to count Ron yet) had gotten suspended and it was because he had defended himself again some kind of magical creature, that had possessed his family and due to the suspension Harry had moved to Japanese to learn at their school, the thought of course made he happy and envious at the same time.

After delivering his letters to his friends, Harry then went and sat one his bed, to read threw the text books he had bought earlier, which he had red until a call of, "Harry lunch is ready," from Kaoru, whom was down stairs and this caused Harry to pack away his school supplies, which was just a his book on Charms. Returning to Britain, Dumbledore had now gotten the redirected post for the Burrow and was now reading the only letter for his pawn: Ronald Weasley, which was from his weapon: Harry Potter, the letter simply explained to Ron that he was now studying magic in Japan and has been accepted for the rest of his school education, which meant the only way to get Harry to return to England is the Triwizard Tournament and that was not a option at the moment.

Back with Harry, as he just finished his lunch and was now back on his bed reading threw his Charms book, which had shown more information on the subject than the British equivalent and when he notice this, Harry then went threw the rest of the textbooks and found the same thing as the Charms books, which made Harry think, ' _Hmm! If I was supposed to learn all this during my first year of Hogwarts, then why are they not apart of the curriculum?_ " but then he had to think of whom would have the most to gain, but he had came up with nothing and resolved to think on it more later.

Another few hours later, Harry was then called down for dinner and it was then that Harry had started to feel as if he was now at his home, to which when he mentioned this to Kouga and Kaoru, they had said, "We feel honored that you think of that," and then they return to their meals, with the slight small talk on Kouga job. As Harry was now having dinner, a small creature with bat like ears was now at the ruins of Harry Potters last known British, looking for Harry Potter and had only turned up the remains of his first year trunk, but once the creature could not find the Boy-Who-Lived, it was then forced to fall back to his plan B.

(A.N. It is Dobby; don't put any other thought into it.)

While that was going on, Dumbledore had just resealed the letter to Ron and used a special untraceable portkey to send it to the Burrow, with the rest of the letters to the Weasleys. The evening after dinner was a more active one, as Kouga and Kaoru had invited Harry out for a some time to see the night life, which was filled with both: Adult and young teen things to do and Harry had loved every minute of it, which went even further into the belief that Harry had now found a place to call a true home.

After a fun time in the Japanese nightlife, Kouga and Kaoru had bought the now exhausted Harry home to bed and then after a shower they went to bed themselves. While the mail to the Weasleys had now made it their correct destination, as everyone was just approach their to wake up time the next morning, though for one it wasn't even close to the time that he thought the time to wake up and was content to snore his head off, not even worrying about what he had to do that day.

It was now 7:30 the next morning and Harry was once again up with the crows, but this time he was filling the time until his new guardians woke up with: Reading his Defense against the Dark Arts textbook and was making notes on the each spell to familiarize himself with the casting of the spells. A few minutes later, once breakfast was cooked, served and eaten, Harry then decided that he would go back to the trading post for birthday present shopping for his friends: Ron and Hermione, so with the permission from Kaoru Harry left the house and walked to the shops.

A.N. all the places are more or less walking distance from each other and the layout is like your favourite (meaning you pick which you like and stick with it) Hidden Village from the Naruto Series.

When Harry made it to the trading post, he first went to the bookshop, as he was starting with Hermione due to her being a lot more difficult and the search had gone quiet well when he emerged from the bookstore carrying a bag of 3 books on: a Japanese Transfiguration Charms, a Japanese Ancient Runes and a Japanese Herbology guide, all of which were translated to English Hermiones sake, before he then headed for the sweet shop and bought a massive tug of Chocolate frogs, which had a preservation charm on it to keep the chocolate from melting.

Meanwhile in England, Ron was just now getting out of bed and headed down to the Burrows kitchen, where he found a large plate full of his mothers cooking which been kept hot via a heating charm. Elsewhere in the Burrows grounds, a young Red Headed girl was sitting under the shade of her favourite cherry blossom tree, writing in her dairy about how she found out that she could not go to Hogwarts with Harry Potter and how she wished he had not been suspended for whatever reason he had been suspended for, due to her father not knowing the full details. Also around that time, Dumbledore had now successful discovered a way to destroy the dairy Horcrux belonging to Voldemort, but it had taken a great amount of strain on his overall magical level and it had been reduced to half of what believed it should have been, but that was an easy fix as all he would have to do is: use a dark magical ritual in conjunction with the Philosopher's Stone he had stolen from the Flamel family, the year before and drink the blood of a younger wizard which has the same amount of magic he lost.

Back in Japanese, Harry was now window shopping in the sporting section of the trading post, where he found that Quidditch was not the only sport play by the Magical community (just the most popular) and that had led him to purchase a whole plethora of up to date rule book that explain each and every different type of sport available. Before Harry was finished at the trading post, he went to one of the many cafes to have some lunch. Returning to Britain as we find Hermione now writing a response letter for Harry and it many says, [ _Dear Harry, Thank you for the letter and I am sorry about the suspension, but congratulations on been accepted into the Japanese magic school, hope you are well, Hermione_ ] before she follows the direction for summoning Hedwig and when she appeared, Hermione tied the letter to the owls leg and let her return to her partner.

Returning to Harry as he just returned from the trading post and was ready for the day to end, but before he could he found: Hedwig with letter for him signed by: Hermione and knowing it was for the previous letter, Harry just untied the letter and read it slowly, while feeding Hedwig some owl treats.

 _Time skip to when Harry starts school:_

As the rest of Harry's holiday went by, Harry found himself loving the time more and more, each time he woke up that morning. But eventually, all things had to come to an end, as it came time for Harry to start his new first year at school and of course he had been looking forward to the school year and possibly meeting new friends, as well.


	5. Meeting the school

_**Chapter 4-Meeting the school**_

As the morning of Harry's first day at the new magical school, Harry had now found himself unable to sleep and it was 2 and a half hours before his alarm was set to be set off, so seeing that he was not going to be able to sleep, Harry had gotten up and went over to his trunk, where he then opened it to which had him staring a the library compartment and this allowed him to repack the books he had been reading the night before. After completing that task, Harry then moved onto his wardrobe and brought out his clothes for the day, which was his school uniform seeing as the school was walking distance for his home and students were allowed to wear then uniform on their way to school.

After setting up his uniform, Harry then found it was now time for him to of actually gotten up, so with a switch Harry then turned off his alarm and then headed for the showers. After his shower, Harry then got changed and head down the stair to have the breakfast that was waiting for him, breakfast was the usual paced happiness that came from having a loving family to call their own and soon all the food was gone, so then Harry gave his goodbyes and headed for school.

The walk to school was good and exhilarating, as Harry then joined the crowd of first year hopefuls out the front of the school, as they made their way in to the building and then they were assigned to the first year table and dormrooms, the latter of which was where the students who would be staying at the school over the holidays due to travel distance or just to hang out with their friends if their families are to busy to let them. After stowing all of his gear in the provided: wardrobe, drawers and workdesk, Harry then went on a tour that is given to the first years and it was conducted by a representative from the seventh years, which was joined by 4 other students who had come from the surrounding villages, as most of the other students had siblings in the school already and they made a map for them.

While outside of the village, in Britain Dumbledore was now watching – very uninterestedly I might add, the members of the new students get sorted into their houses and as he wait for the end of the sorting ceremony to finish, Dumbledore decided go over what plans he had to train his weapon: Harry James Potter, that had not been completely stripped from him and the only one he could think of was the Triwizard Tournament, but he was not ready to put that into play yet because: the relations between the Japanese government and the British government were tense at the best times, which is due to the careless nature of Britain attitude to criminals been punished and letting known dark wizards run free without an escort.

Back in Japan, Harry was now his new schools dinning hall awaiting the chance to eat while he listened to the starting speech for his new headmaster, which was in English due to the translation charms he had been issued with and was now listening to the Rules and regulations of the school, before the school was then introduced/re-introduced to the staff and reminded that if there was any enquiries that they could come to any of the staff or Head students to share your thoughts or ideas of how to make a learning environment for themselves.

As the Headmaster was in the middle of his speech, Dumbledore was still going on with his as he more inclined to think of how to get his to work and how to regain control of Harry once he is back in Hogwarts, though little did he know that when they meet again Harry will not need to return to school. While Dumbledore was waffling on about the less than strict rules and the list of band items, the members of the Weasley family – that really mattered, were thinking of what Harry could be going right now and Hermione had simply closed herself off from her friends, though there were some around her that had been trying to break threw the shell, but with limited success, as only Pavarti and Ginny were breaking threw.

Now with Harry, as he now listens to the Headmaster of his new school explain how the villages wards work and how the time ratio inside the village it different from the outside. After the headmaster had finished his speech, Harry and his schoolmates were now dismissed to their dorms, where most of the lazier members immediately went to bed and fell asleep, while the more studious stayed up for a few minutes reading ahead in their classes and with Harry joining the studiers, they stayed up for 2 extra hours before heading to bed themselves, all of them eager for the first classes.

The next morning finds, Harry waking up with the sun and getting to use the shower first. Where after his shower Harry changes into his uniform and before leaving to the mess hall, Harry feed his familiar: Hedwig and then headed down breakfast. Breakfast for Harry was a healthier affair that paled in comparison to that of Hogwarts, as with Hogwarts the food was grease ridden and fattening, the for at Mahōgakkō was a tailorship of nutrition which was tailored to the individual students needs and magical development, i.e. the portion sizes of the food was catered to the people who required the loss of weight or the build of muscle. After breakfast, designated members of staff came down the different tables handing the students timetable and wished them a good luck.

After Harry had being given his timetable, he first looked it over and then spotted his first class: Transfiguration and with the map given to students at the being of Yesterday, Harry and a few others followed the map and arrived outside the class of Transfig. And waited to be entered into classroom.


	6. Seven years of school, 1 year of masteri

_**Chapter 5-Seven years of school, 1 year of masteries**_

After being accepted into the classroom, Harry had found the room setup to allow for the students to be seated in 3's, 4 column across and 6 rows back, he also saw that the desks also had no labels, indicating who sat where and this is where the student were addressed, "Alright everyone, find your own seat, but keep in mind that you'll be using that seat for the duration of the year and your neighbors will always be next to you," by the elegant Professor Ashura Tsuchi-oh, after the address Harry head for a seat in the front row, left of the centre and the right of the teacher/Sensei's desk.

After the class had being seated, the Sensei then went to her desk and searched her draws, after 2 minutes Prof. Tsuchi-oh came up from the draw with her classes enrollment papers and began to take the roll of attendance. The roll of attendance was uneventful affair, save for the chatter from the students – though it was not like the intense worthshipping style of chatter, but never the less Harry had responded with, "Hai," and then the teacher resumed her roll taking.

After finishing the roll of attendance, Prof. Tsuchi-oh then addressed the class with, "Alright my students, please take out your text books and read the chapter marked: Transmutations," which in turn caused the students reach for their books and Harry had also taken out the notes he made earlier, then the class began to read the chapter. Meanwhile in Britain, Hermione had just retrieved the letter and package that she received from her friend Harry Potter, which had instructions to have her open the package on the day of her birthday and since it was in fact the 24th of August, Hermione had placed the package in her trunk, ready for when she had her birthday.

Elsewhere in Britain, Dumbledore was now in a confused bind and the cause of his bind was the fact that he could not locate the remains of Tom Riddles diary, also he had being receiving reports that say that several creatures in the Forbidden Forrest, had been petrified by a Basilisk or something of that nature. Also in Britain, as we find Ron physically attempting to do his homework, after a particularly bad argument that had forced the to friends to separate and go different ways, of course due to Ron's thought range, he had only written the introduction and that had only being like 2 sentences.

 _Within the wards Time skip: 2 years_

Back min Japan, at it approached the beginning of the beginning of Harry's third year of Mahōgakkō, where we find Harry reflecting on the last 2 years and how his education had reached high marks, when not try to make one of his friends happy, before he then started to look over the choices of elective courses on offer for the third year and what they lead to in future parts of his education.

The choices of electives were as follows:  
[1. Kajiya-jutsu (Introduction to).  
2\. Fuinjutsu (Introduction to).  
3\. Taijutsu {(Muggle Defense) Introduction to}.  
4\. Arythmancy (Introduction to).  
5\. Elemental Magic (Introduction to).]

With each choice, had a little description of the different subject and how it all circled its N.E.W.T level counterpart e.g. Kajiyajutsu and Fuinjutsu led to a student learning: Mirikiteki-jutsu in years 6 and 7, before head towards their mastery in year 8. After making a decision, Harry had then marked down his desire to learn Kajiyajutsu, Fuinjutsu and Elemental Magic, so he could then go into Mirikitekijutsu for his N.E.W.T.

Meanwhile outside of Japan, those whom are attending Hogwarts are just starting their Christmas holidays of 1992, with Hermione at home, where she had taken to going to when her new friends Ginny, Padma and Pavarti were to busy with family and Hermione had not wanted to be near Ron. Also outside of Japan, Dumbledore was now infront of the I.C.W. (I think) attempting to setup a compromise of sorts with the Japanese Government, but it became a rocky situation when the representative informed him that all of Japan's Magical school were in villages or towns, that were surrounded by: Time-Space wards, for the fact that it was faster to train and recruit young, than to wait forever and that mean to Dumbledore that Harry could be a graduated student by the time Dumbledore could ever set up the Triwizard tournament.

Returning to Japan, as we find Harry (another 2 years into his school year within the wards), where Harry was getting ready to sit his O.W.L.'s which were only a month away and he had also being informed by: Hermione that while she would remain his friend, she is not friends with Ron anymore and surprisingly that was not a surprise, seeing as they were to much of an opposite to really be a feasible friend to each other. But Harry would have to think on that later and finished his test.

A month and a week later, Harry was now ready to handle his N.E.W.T. and mastery courses, as he chose to continue with: Mirikiteki-jutsu, Kajiya-jutsu, Fuinjutsu and Elemental Magic (Which was the element of magma), along with his main courses of: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, D.A.D.A. and Care of Magical Creatures. The start of Harry's Newt years also started the advance portion of the training given by the Makai Order, who of which had integrated their more theory orientated work into the schools curriculum.

* * *

Authors notice: to those whom don't like the idea of me using the time-space wards, i say talk to someone who cares and don't bother setting me alight with your flaming comments and review, if you wish for a Garo/Harry Potter story to go a certain way, then open your Microsoft Word and **MAKE YOUR OWN STORY!** thank you.


	7. Spellcasters debut

_**Chapter 6-Spellcasters debut**_

Ten years has passed since Harry had finished school and started his training in the Makai Order, but on the outside of the wards only 3 years had gone pass and one of Harry's friends: Hermione Granger was now looking forward to starting her forth year of Hogwarts, though since the end of her second year she had been sadden by: Harry Potter not been there to share her experience and Ron for better or worst would be a friend. Back in Japan however, the sound of 2 pieces of metal were heard clanging and crashing together, as a figure with shaggy jet black hair with piercing emerald green eyes pound away at a white hot billet of soul iron, Phoenix Iron bird tail feather and Arborium Holy (a type of holy tree that has to be forged, when crafted) to begin the drawing process, of which is to become his Madouken, then as the final strike lands itself on the metal, the figure known as Harry then moves to the magical powered power hammer (A.N. yes they will exist in this story) where he drew out the billet further for its first hot cut fold.

An hour later, as Harry finally finishes up the 30th fold of the billet and is now ready to begin the process of shaping and drawing out his Madou staff, with the power hammer, which he starts with drawing out the dimension cutters (the item that draws the hole to summon the armor) and the beginnings of the bevels were also started. After Harry had finished the Dimension cutters, he then moves on the design the ornamental headpiece, as he begins by drawing the metal out into a molten ball and then placed the now cooling metal back into the fire, before taking it out and set the staff into a bench clamp, where Harry then begins the process of hot carving a figurine of Gryffin (not just a head but the whole body), with the occasional reheats to keep the job hot.

1000 sweaty minutes later, Harry had finish the design and had now place the into the heat treating ovens, while it was been heat treated Harry then prepared the quench tank with quenching oil and 2 hours later Harry then removes the staff and places it into the oil for hardening. While in the hardening process, Harry had then started the straightening process, in order to keep it from warping and normalize the staff, after the straightening Harry then placed the staff into the oven again to temper the metal and finally placed the staff into etching fluid to bring out the Damascus pattern.

With the basic forging finished, it was time for Harry to move to the final process: Madou synchronization, which was the method of bonding the Madou staff to the soul of the knight in which would weld it. So this meant Harry had to go to the bonding ritual chamber, when he had arrived at the chamber, Harry found the Makai Priest was ready and with no words of pleasantry spoken, he ordered, "Step into the rune circle," in a voice of command. Doing as he was asked, Harry entered and situated himself in the center of the rune circles, where he waited for the ceremony to begin.

The bonding ritual was long and slow going, as it required several lines of chanting made in: Japanese, Latin and Ancient Greek, where which the words spoken had to be correctly pronounced, by the bonder and to-be-bonded, during the ritual, Harry began to feel a godlike magic rush over him and empower him to his, most fullest potential. As the peek of Harry's magic was achieved, Harry then made his first dimensional hole, by slamming the staff into the ground and then twirling the weapon anti-clockwise (with his wand), which in turn drew a circle, in which the center shatter like glass and revealed a portal. A portal of which, from within the depths shot out several pieces of armor, which then encircled Harry and 1 minute later, the armor then flew at Harry's body, where it then strapped itself in to place and once that had finished, Harry was standing in the rune circle, fully armored.

Once the armor was fully equipped to Harry, Harry was now standing in the rune circle wearing a mage style medieval knight armored suit, with: a sleek Falcon style helmet, talon like gauntlets and similar boots, all colored in crimson red and lightning silver. Harry had also notice the staff he was holding was now a staff like replica of the mystical tree Yddrasil, while the wand he had also been hold had merged with the staff. After a few minutes of adjusting to the power, Harry then dismissed the armor, where the staff turned in to his primary wand and then after being told to, left the ritual room.

2 days later, Harry while training to accustom himself with his new armor, was summoned to the office of the Grand Master of the Makai Order. Inside the Grand Masters office, Harry had found that both Kouga and Kaoru had also been called, who of which were sitting in 2 of 3 chairs opposite an old man, who of which looked like Sarutobi Hiruzen from Naruto manga he had read and got addicted to. "Ah Harry," started the Grand Master, as Harry got himself comfortable, "you have arrived good," he continued, before Harry responded, "Yes sir I got here as soon as I had been informed," "Yes you did, now this however is not a discussion of you punctuation, but rather the fact that the threat of the Horrors has started to make an even bigger foothold on the United Kingdom and the surrounding European states," returned the Grand Master, while gauging Harry expression which was of understanding and in that understanding, Harry replied, "The Makai order has chosen me to be the Knight whom head there aren't I," getting a nod from the 3 in the room, after that he is then informed of the information regarding his former Hogwarts Headmaster and the long string of disappearances that were not to do with the Horrors, before receiving his orders to go and investigate the incidents, as well as keep an eye on Dumbledores movements.

4 hours later, we find Harry packing for his return to Britain and his old friends, which had now not included Ron as word got to him years ago about how Ron was actually ordered by: Dumbledore, to be his friend and had been spying on him for that whole year, all of which went unnoticed by the rest of Ron's family the Weasleys, but to make matters worse: Ron had been getting a paycheck from Dumbledore for his work and that had also was unknown by the Weasleys.

After Harry had packed his trunks, he was ready to leave and so with a wave of his hand, his trunk shrunk so it could be placed within his robes pocket. Down stairs Harry was treated by the sight of several of the Makai Knights he a met and befriended, all of them then exchanged their goodbyes, via the use of a handshake as they were all men and as the last hand was shaken, Harry was then knocked on his arse by the previously unseen members of Harry fangirls (A.N. cringe) all of whom glomped him to the floor and wish him a fruitful endeavor.

7 hours later, 5 hours to extract Harry and 2 hours for him to race threw the village towards the gate, we now find Harry signing the exiting log book and then Harry left the wards, which due to the nature of them de-aged him to that of a 14 year old, though he still had the thought process of a 30 year old adult, Harry could feel his new physical age effecting his attitude. Adjusting to the feelings, Harry then felt the need to test his powers and began morphing into his Animagus form.

The feeling of melting is what came over Harry, as his human features began to sprout feathers and contort, as the eagle-like form of an Arch Royal Magma Phoenix, began to replace Harrys' form and within 9 seconds, Harry was completely transformed into his animagus form. Re-adjusting to the size of his bird form, Harry Potter then erupted into a geyser of molten rock which launched itself into the air and then flung itself into the ground, where Harry then searched out the first vein of lava; he was to use to get to England.

After find the lava vein, Harry shot threw it heading to the vein closest to Gringotts bank, where he was going to get his house keys to Potter Manor and where he plans to operate his investigation from. Hours later in the earliest of morning in Britain, as Diagon Alley shop employees arrive to make their preparations for the start of their shifts, so therefore they missed the sight of a volcanic fissure spit out a glob of magma which reformed into a bird like form and then changed into a human form (hey stranger stuff happens and weird shit is only seen when you look).

Once the Human form of Harry was fully established, he then head off to the bank and his mansions keys, this was where he found that Gringotts was not ready to receive clients, for another 30 minutes, so Harry decided to do a bit of window shopping to pass the time and look at the specials. Though Harry had only meant window ship for 30 minutes, Harry had found himself window shopping for an hour and during that time he found that there was to be a World cup Quidditch match, that he immediately bought tickets for and also saw the specs on the European racing broom the Firebolt, which was the competitor for his broom: the Uindoraidā, and also notice the ridiculous price for one of them, which was where he signed with happiness, as the Windrider was the cheaper option. So with this task finished, Harry then went into the bank and withdrawn the keys to his estates, along with the portkeys to said properties.

While in Scotland, the Headmaster of the school called: Hogwarts was now in a meeting with his staff and the international delegations, discussing the Triwizard tournament which was taking place at Hogwarts during the coming year, when a noise from a small enclave (which had a door on it) behind Dumbledore sounded and made the headmaster abandon all the work he was doing, so he could see if it was as he hoped it would be. Arriving to where the noise had sounded, Dumbledore then silence the room and began operate the instrument that had gone off: the Potter manor intrusion Alarm, which had been setup to alert him if Harry Potter (or another Potter) had entered the house and when checked, double checked and triple checked the readings, Dumbledore leaned back with a sign and said, "Yes the boy has returned," before lowering the silencing charm, as he then returns to the others, where he said, "My apologies ladies and Gentlemen, but something has arisen and I must take care of it, Good day to you," in a dismissing manner.

Now inside Potter manor, as Harry was greeted by the sight of the main entrance, which was a majestic sight to behold and as he toured himself around the rest of the mansion, Harry found many: Sittingrooms, Bathrooms, bedrooms and worklabs, within the confines of the house and a great many wizarding sports arenas on the outside, the 2 most notable were: Quidditch stadium and a swimming pool. Though now with the tour over, Harry then settled himself down in a chair overlooking the main sitting rooms fireplace, as he enjoyed the large bowl of homemade combination Ramen, while reading the Daily Prophets that had been stacking up on him while he had been in Japan.

Back with Dumbledore, as he tries to find a way into the manor, which won't get him kicked out like the time he had gone there to cast the charm and was booted out by the security wards, which then erased his name from the list. That however came to an end when he realize that there was no way passed the wards and in order to lure Harry out he would have to use his friends and then decided that it would not be the best image to display and gave up altogether.

A week later, we now find Harry heading towards the house of his only friend: Hermione Granger and he was on a mission, which was: Ask if Hermione was available to join him in going to the Quidditch world cup. Approaching the house, Harry had gotten ready to knock on when suddenly the door swung open and a distracted Hermione had been found walking out of the door, with her nose in a small palm sized book, but of course since she was not looking where she was going, Hermione ran head first into the chest (which was muscled) of Harry Potter and sent them to the fall in a screaming fit.

The screaming fit from Hermione and Harry, caused Hermiones parents to come to the door and see with a look of understanding, their daughter on top of a 14 year old teenage boy, with a book 2 cm away from her hand and deduced that she had not seen him, resulting in a collision. Looking up from his position, Harry saw that they were not alone and then saw Hermione looking wide eyed, shocked and confused, before he addressed her with, "Hey Hermione, I know your happy to see me but our position is compromised," gesturing to her parents, both of which had to hold their stomachs in their barely controlled mirth, which they lost once Hermione then turned red faced and with a squeak of, "Eep," Hermione jumped off Harry and fainted in embarrassment.

After Hermione fainted, Harry simply picked her up in a bridal style and asked, "May I please come in?" with a small chuckle, as the laughing parents just nodded and moved aside, to let Harry in, where he then set Hermione on to the three seater sofa. Hours later Hermione awoke from her fainting spell, finding Harry and her parents, on the other couches in her family living room, where they were talking about something that from what she could make out, was a request from Harry and with her curiosity aroused, she made her presents known and asked, "What are you 2 talking about?" making the 3 look at her and then Harry answered, "I was asking your parents if they would let you come with me to watch the Quidditch world cup with me! If you're interested?" it was then that like a cannon, she shot out of her sitting position and engulfed Harry saying, "Yes."

After finalizing a few things, Harry then left the Granger House and decided his next port of call, would be the Ministry of Magic, where he was to apprise them of his mission for the Makai Order. Three hours later, Harry was now within the Atrium of the Ministry, walking towards the sign in and enquiries desk, on the way he saw a fountain like display (it was the Magic Brethren stature) and found it to look more insulting than the caring.

Passing the insulting stature without a second glance, Harry then heads towards the reception desk which held a security wizard and asks the attendant, "Excuse me, I like to speak with the heads of magical law enforcement and department of Magical education please?" before adding as an afterthought, "Together if possible," the attendant, who had not even raised her head of short black hair responded, "Your Name please?" which got the reply of, "Lord Harry James Potter- Peverell-Flamel-Pendragon-Black- Saejima, Mage Knight Phoenix! (A.N. this is Harry's Makai Knight Title)" making the clerks head shoot up so fast that she was forced to grasp her neck, after she had caused herself to get whiplash and then stared at Harry.

Hours later Harry was then called, by a foreboding looking woman, whom then introduce herself, "Mr. Potter, I am Madam Amelia Susan Bones, the head of Law Enforcement," while she presents a hand for Harry to shake. While Harry and the 2 ministry officials were conducting their meeting, Dumbledore materialized himself in the foyer of the Ministry, after word had gotten to him that Harry had come to the Ministry and he was hoping to corner him in, so he could get Harry to re-enroll into Hogwarts and then get his name chosen by the Goblet of Fire.

"Excuse me miss, but could you tell me if a Mr. Harry Potter is still in the Ministry please?" Dumbledore had asked the receptionist, who had then looked at the register and found the Sign out portion had yet to be filled, then she check the Minstry navigation map (The idea came for the Marauders Map [a Map Harry has yet to receive] after James and Sirius time as Aurors) where she discovered that Harry was still in the office of Madam Bones. After looking, the receptionist raised her head and replied to Dumbledore, "Yes Mr. Dumbledore, however he is in a meeting with Madam Bones and Madam Hopkirk," before she notice the frown of irritation on Dumbledores face (he doesn't like not been called a Mister), casting the supposed disrespect away, Dumbledore then strode pass the station and headed for the elevator, while ignoring the protested of the security witch.

With in the office of Amelia Bones, Harry who had just finished his meeting with both Madam Bones and Madam Hopkirk, then began to sense the approach of Dumbledore and made the request, "Madam Bones, may I use your floo? An undesirable person is heading this way and I am not ready to deal with him," to Amelia and she replies, "Of Course Lord Potter," while show him to the fire instead of the door and then as Harry retrieved some Floo powder, step into the fire and yelled, "Leaky Cauldron," Dumbledore entered the office forcefully and saw to his horror that he had been to late.

In the Leaky cauldron after Harry was ejected from the fire place, Harry had now taken a seat at the bar and ordered a steak burger, with chips and salad, which he ate in minutes of it being brought to him. After Harry had his lunch, he decided to head for the Gringotts bank, to check on his Pendragon inheritance.


	8. Vault of the Dragon Knight

_**Chapter 7-Vault of the Dragon Knight, Arrival at the World Cup (A Weasley Reunion)**_

Entering the vault the Pendragon family, Harry felt himself been drawn to an anti-chamber of the vault on the right hand side and he followed it to an armory with wall to wall of: swords, staffs, shields, daggers, aces and other knightly armaments, which surrounded a curious looking armor stand that was not showing a physical armor (it a hologram), but rather an armor which appeared to be a ghostly apparition of a: dull jet black winged armor which held the motif of a dragon and this was the Makai Knight form of Arthur Pendragon, Dragon Blade Knight: Pendragon, which was accompanied by the sword in a stone weapon stand. (A.N. you know WTF this sword is and the armor is the Lord of the Red duel monster with a full face plate.)

Feeling the pull the central stand, Harry then felt the need to reach out and grasp the sword. Upon touching the sword, Harry's consciousness was pulled into a black partially empty room, where the rooms' only inhabitant was a floating goblin-dragonhead like thing, which had its eyes closed, before they flung open and it called, " **Arthur? Arthur is that you?** " looking at Harry. When it called out, Harry stepped forward and said, "No, my name is Harry Potter and Arthur is my ancestor," before Harry then asked, "Who are you? Though," to which the floating responded, " **Arthurs descendant! So that mean Arthur is dead and my name is Casterwill, which means the Dragon Blade Knight: Pendragon armor is now yours to command,** " it was then that a light clicked on and Harry stated, "You are a Madou ring aren't you?" as it nodded and Harry then said, "I Harry James Potter- Peverell-Flamel-Pendragon-Black- Saejima the Mage Knight: Phoenix, accept the right and duty of Dragon Blade Knight: Pendragon," as he then is washed over with the heavenly magical power of Casterwill, which then formed a ring around Harry right ring finger.

After the ritual was complete, Harry then returned to the Pendragon Vault and it was then that he gave one almighty tug on the ancestral sword of Pendragon, known as Excalibur removing it from its resting place. Once out of it resting place, both the sword and Harry became engulfed within a heavenly gold and silver light, causing the armor of Mage Knight: Phoenix to appear, for a split second and then Harry was then equipped with the armor of; Dragon blade Knight: Pendragon, which was then mutated to appear as if the Phoenix and Pendragon Armors had fused, forming a new set of armor and weapons, before both which vanished and left Harry in his Makai robes. Earlier outside the vault on the surface of Diagon Alley, a silver bearded man clad in Purple wizarding robes, keeled over and emptied the contents of stomach, due to been hit by a giant wave of holy energy, that caused the darkness in his heart to rebel against his body and in an instance, the feeling was gone and the man named Dumbledore, went back to continuing his search for his weapon: Harry Potter.

Back in the vault, after the fused armor had dismissed itself, Harry then returned the main chamber of the vault and did a quick audit of the items on the register, before returning to the surface of the Alley and then headed home, to pack for the world cup and once he had finished, dinner, bed and sleep. (A.N. he also did a patrol of London in search of Horror activities, only to find none.)

Several days later and it was almost time for the start of the Quidditch World Cup, which is where we now find Harry and Hermione (who had already been there for 2 days), making a supply run for water and firewood, as they traverse the now full field of the campgrounds towards the water pump, on the way they saw many witches and wizards just now setting up their camping gear (with varying levels of success). Ignoring most of the traffic caused by the influx, Harry and Hermione finally make it to the water pump and timber pit, at which point they were knocked out of their thoughts by an unwelcome voice shouting, "Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't like Quidditch and who is this?" the answering person was not Hermione, but Harry who said, "I invited her Ron! You have a problem with that?" as Hermione along with Harry turn towards the voice and find the gangly unattractive form of both Hermione and Harry form best friend: Ronald Weasley, who of which was standing inline behind them with a beautiful red headed girl, who sported a dark green t-shirt and tight blue jean, all of which showed off her great figure.

The red headed girl, who was beside Ron at the time, stepped on his foot and drove her elbow into his gut (which stopped him from answering), before she then addressed Hermione with, "Hi Hermione, how are you?" before she gave the girl a hug, this of which went without any stutter and Harry had noticed, as Hermione returned the hug, she said, "Hi Ginny, I'm good you?" "The same," was Ginny's answer, as she then took in the sight of Harry Potter and flared up in an atomic sized Blush. The blush however didn't stop her from trailing her eyes, up and down Harry's stone chiseled body, causing Harry to go red as well and then stuttered out a weak, "Hello I'm Ginny Weasley, what's your name?" getting his redness under control with his iron grip, Harry responds, "Hello Ginny, I'm Harry Potter!" making her squeak and move behind Ron (though Ron looked ready to wrench her behind him anyway), but that proved pointless, as Harry cast a stony glare in Ron's direction.

Wilting under the glare, Ron tried to salvage his situation and see if he could get Harry back under Dumbledore's thumb. But it all when to shit, as his greeting, "Hey mate, why are you hanging around with this know it all for, come on lets go back to my families tent and catch up," which was received by a more magmatic glare, that caused him to cringe and then flinch, when Harry answered Ron with, "Gee, I don't know! Maybe I wish to enjoy this game with a friend and not a pawn of a human who wishes to make a martyr out of my! So no I don't wish to catch up," in a deadly tone, while flooding Ron with Holy magic, while Ginny however was trying to subdue her arousal which was being caused by the magic, with Hermione by her side.

Later that evening, Harry and Hermione were now making their way towards their seats in the stadium, while heading threw each hallway and up each stair, they picked up an event schedule and a pair of Omnioculars, which were both paid for by Harry, as Hermione was the one who paid for their plot in the tenting area.


	9. Having some fun

_**Chapter 8-Having some fun (meeting old faces [Good and bad])**_

After taking their seats in the arena, Harry and Hermione looked around their area their seats were in and Hermione spotted 2 more of her friends, it was the Patil twins: Padma and Pavarti. After spotting the girls, Hermione then called, "Padma, Pavarti," getting their attention and the twins then greet her with, "Hermione what are you doing her?" which was made by Pavarti, as Padma said, "I thought you didn't like Quidditch?" as a finisher, "Well I don't really!" Hermione starts, "But when an old friend returns after 4 years and asks, if I'd like to go and see this, I could not pass it up and besides think of the cultural experiences I'm getting?" "Old friend, Who?" they ask together, as Hermione then leans back into her seat, shows of the man next to her and with a comment of, "Hey girls, long time no see!" from Harry and the girls instantly recognize him and squealed, "Harry," while giving him their best hug they could give him in their current seat arrangement.

After get control over their excitement, Padma and Pavarti return to their seat and began to get the gossip on what Harry had been doing since they last saw each other, as they talked; both Lord and Lady Patil then arrived from getting their daughters some refreshments, where they were then introduced to Harry and greeted Hermione, but then 2 hours later and the voice of the minister of magic, blared over the speakers and welcomed the masses before handing the reigns of commentary to Ludo Bagman of the Department of Sports and Recreation, to this effect Ludo took upon himself to first introduce the Bulgarian mascots: Veela dancers, which had caused Lord Patil to block his ears and mutter, "Veela's," before he started to watch the display with his wife looking at him with a cocked eyebrows (she was amused), but Harry on the other hand was more or less watching the reactions of those few men that had not come with their better halves and the results were very funny, as he saw each and everyone of them gooey eyed and tried to get their attention, most of thinking that jumping off the stadium, as they all moved towards the railing and began to step up on to the rails.

All the while, Hermione, Padma and Pavarti were looking at an unaffected Harry, who of which was now glowing with a celestial gold hue, that seems to flicker at random times, like it was fighting an unseen force. Then just as quickly as it started, the Veela dancers left and the Irish mascots: Lepricorns (S.P.) were appearing out of rainbow, where they began to throw out golden coins from their hat like buckets, which caused the greedy to shovel as much in their pockets as they could, while the ones with brain just sat back and laugh (Harry included). After the festivities were finished, Ludo Bagman had as they say, 'Taken the mike,' and called attention to the players of each team, as they made their way out on to the field.

Flying out on to the field, the Bulgarian and Irish teams took their positions on the field, waiting for the Quaffle to be thrown and whistle to be blown. At the sound of the whistle, the referee release all the balls on to the field and the match started, as the Irish chasers took position of the Quaffle, running it rawshawk down the pitch in a complex zigzag pattern (not horizontally but vertically) in a close mimic of a sea snake in mid-swim. As the Irish snaked their way down the spine of the pitch, they passed the Quaffle between them as a new chaser took the position at the head of the snake, as they zagged (each time they started the zigzag, the second in the line would go up or down, the lead would toss the ball to the second). With this strategy in place, the Irish team was able to get within shooting range and fired the first scoring shot.

It was this shot, which had defined the whole match against: Bulgaria, as the Irish systematically continued to launch a scoring shot after scoring shot, however it was a different story with the Seeker battle, as the Bulgarian Seeker: Viktor Krum had expertly out flied the Irish, in every turn and resulted in him crashing to the ground after a particular stupid decision to follow a ploy, while the referee was busy trying to pull a non existent muscle (the moron was doing various bodybuilder poses) for some Veelas and neglected his job.

(A.N. the match from now onwards, is the same as the one from the main canon, including the finish after this.)

It was now late at night, 3 hours after the match was concluded with the snitch being caught by: Viktor Krum, and we now found Harry and Hermione, showing off the library portion of Harrys tent to the latters girlfriends: Daphne Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Padma and Pavarti Patil, where they decided to stay and fine tune their completed Homework, with the more accurate subject books, as well the brains of Harry, who of which was in the blacksmith area of the tent, smacking a billet of Titanium, Mythril and Uru, into a homogenous ingot with a 10 pound hammer and a 1000 ton anvil, heating as needed in a special gas forge/barbeque grill. It at the time that Harry was now forming the blade of the ornamental sword he was paid to build, that he and the girls began to hear explosions and screams, outside and threw out the campsite. Worried, Harry quenched the metal of the blade and headed for the entrance of the tent, where he saw that the campsite was now under attack and people were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Looking around more, as Harry searched for the source of the disturbance and found several black cloaked individuals and white masks, "Death Eaters," hisses quietly, but those in the tent heard him loud and clear, but before they started to panic, Harry drew his wand and tapped it on a rune, near the entrances zip and tent walls flared up in a rainbow of color, until the it engulf the ceiling and then Harry said, "Girls, I've activated the wards on the tent and as long as you stay inside, you'll be safe," before turning for the entrance and continued with, "I am going to offer my assistance in fending and hopeful arresting the Death Eaters," while a storage rune on his person, switched his attire for a non armor Battle suit, which was a black and silver flamed version of Kouga's trenchcoat, over an emerald colored metal chestplate and a black karate Gi.

Once his battle suit was on, Harry cast one last look at the girls and with a look that said, ' _I will do what I can to direct your families to the tent and protect them_ ,' before headed out into the battle. Back safe in the tent, Ginny, Hermione, Padma and Pavarti watched the entrance flap with a worried anxiety for their family, friends and Harry, while in the battle Harry, had drawn his wand and aimed at the first white mask, firing of a bright golden red spell with the enchant, "Stupefy," stunning the figure, who of which was in the (unseen by Harry) process of unbuckling his pants while in front of several 12 year old muggle girls.

After knocking out the Death Eater, Harry finally saw the girls and (putting two and two together) he became enraged, to the point of letting his restraints go and letting his heavenly magic, flood out of him, causing the remaining conscious dark wizards to freeze and empty the stomachs, due to the purity of the magic, while simultaneously empowered: Ginny, Hermione, Padma and Padma, whom of which had moved closer to the opening of the tent and unknowingly caused a link to be forged. Using the time in took for the Death Eaters to get distracted, the Ministry officials and security Aurors had subdued each and every one of them, so that they could be sent to Azkaban.

Once Harry had reigned in his anger, the Girls he had bonded with had tackled him in a comforting hug, that had further strengthened their new bond and it was then that Harry could now feel the bond, which was then transferred to the girls and made them happy. As they were hugging, the audience had notice that Harry and the Girls, had developed a beautiful golden white hue and then just as it appeared, it disappeared leaving them out cold.

(Final Note: this will be the last update on all of my stories until around the 1st of April, so please remember to vote for the Pole on Renkinjutsu of Kitsune, as it will be the next story I'll be updating, this is due to the fact that I am going on a holiday and won't be near a computer with Micro-Word.)


	10. The links made are then evolved

Starting Notes: I forgot to mention that Daphne was also linked to Harry.

 _ **Chapter 9-The links made are then evolved**_

Hours later after the bond had been made; Harry and the girls had found themselves waking to a familiar white walled room of a hospital. In the minutes of them waking up and looked around, they had noticed that they had been sharing the same bed and it was then that the door had opened to middle aged woman wearing a medical healer's coat, over a surgery outfit and sporting small square rimmed glasses.

Noticing that her charges were awake, the healer moved to the side of the combined bed and asked, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Bones, Ms. Patil and Ms. Patil, how are you feeling?" causing her female patients to jump slightly, while Harry then spoke, "Were feeling different Healer!" calmly for all those in the hospital bed, which caused a raise in the healers eyebrow and the she asked, "Different? Different How?" curiously, before she got regarded by Harry and then she received the answer of, "Soul Bond! Healer," and that had prompted a casting of several different spells, over the Harry and the girls, by the Healer and the results were true, making the healer offer her congratulations to them.

After the congrats were made, the Healer then stated that she will inform their families (the girls families), that they were awake and will let them see them now, before heading out the door. Several minutes later, the opened and reveal the 4 magical and 1 non-magical families of: Hermione, Ginny, Daphne, Susan, Padma and Pavarti, once inside the girls were all bear hugged by their mothers and fathers, as the siblings of Ginny and Daphne tried to peel them off so they could breathe. But there was only one that had not helped, as he had been to busy glaring at Harry and Hermione in so much fury, it froze him in place.

While Ron's fury was been ignored, the ring on Harry's finger finally spoke and reported, " **Harry, there is a Horror been attracted here by something and it is closing in fast** ," this then froze everyone, as Harry then looks down and asks, "Are you sure Ryukin?" but this was answered by another, "Yes he is, I sense it too Harry! And it also made it to the reception area," making then looked over to his other ring: Hououkin, before looking up at the confused faces of the Weasleys, Patils, Greengrass' and Grangers, "Explain later! Get security to put the building into lockdown mode," before jumped from his bedded position and grabbed his wand, which he then used it to summon his armor: Mage Knight Phoenix, after that he vanished in a ball of magma, just as Dumbledore had shot threw the door.

After exiting his lava travel, Harry finds himself at the front of the Magical Medical building, facing the full form of a Gargoyle-Gremlin-Hobgoblin-Cerberus Hybrid, with the form of a Cerberus, held the head of the formers and it was on a collision course with him. Using his armors abilities, Harry avoided the hit by taking to the air and this was where he starts his battle strategy, as Harry began to fire off Madoubi enhanced Reductor curses, but the spells were eaten by the Hobgoblin head of the Cerberus, which then made the body grow bigger and charge at Harry, this time with a powerful leap.

Once the Cerberus creature had launched itself into the air, Harry himself had avoided it by strafing leftwards, before firing off a few cutting curses towards the dog flanks and they met their marks, but the attack did nothing to even damage the muscle tissue, noticing his spells were doing less than the desired damage, he then fires off a few enchanted Bombarda and several more Reductor curses, causing even more damage than he had predicted. The force of both types of explosive spells had blown the Horrors body into a large building and then Harry felt it was time to put it down, as he raises his hands to the sky and called for the surrounding magical energy from nature itself.

As Harry was concentrating, the Cerberus Horror had regained a few bearings to see its quarry gathering and compressing vast amounts of natural magical energy. But the beast then threw caution to the winds and leaped again, jaws wide and claws extended, however it was all the opening Harry had required, as he threw the collection of energy into the waiting jaws of the Gargoyle head.

As the Gargoyle head swallowed all the magic, a chain reaction had started inside the beast, as the body of the Cerberus became bloated and finally it imploded with black blood showering down. After seeing the job was done, Harry point his staff at the damage building and commanded, "Reparo," return it to it former state, as he then disappears in a ball of lava. Returning to his hospital room, find that Dumbledore had his new family at wand point demanding, "Where is the Potter boy?"

This was when Harry had spoken up, "Taking care of a demon that was going to kill everyone in this facility," in a voice that was distorted by his helmet and had also carried a large amount of Holy magic, making Dumbledore and Ron drop to one knee, where they then emptied their stomach contents and then Harry resumed, "Also my welfare is not your concern," while adding more magic to his voice. The extra magic had made Ron faint, but Dumbledore was still on one knee and fighting to return to his feet.

The effect on Dumbledore was lifted, once said person had finally dropped to both knees and Harry had dismissed his armor. After the weight on his shoulders (feeling) passed, Dumbledore brought himself back to full high and turn towards Harry, where he gained his eye twinkle and asked, "Have you been killing people Harry?" in a disarming grandpa tone, but it was for naught as Harry countered his statement, "No! I destroyed a Horror; you know a creature like the one whom had possessed 'my family,' and tried to kill me," making Dumbledore pale, not knowing that the Dursleys were dead and seeing he was getting nowhere left.

Several hours after Dumbles had left, Harry, Daphne, Padma, Pavarti, Hermione and Susan were discharged from St. Mungos, which was when Harry invited the group to Potter Manor, so he could explain what Harry is now and what happening at the Quidditch World cup. After the Q&A was completed, Harry had invited the families to stay at his house until the beginning of school and they accepted, some with reluctance though (Ron who was still queasy over the hole: Holy magic).


	11. Precursor to the birthdays

_**Chapter 10-Precursor to the birthdays**_

It was the morning of the 5th day after Harry and the girls were discharged from the Hospital and we find Harry waking up in his bed surrounded by his Soul bonded mates, ' _why is my life still weird, good but weird?_ ' was his usual thoughts, while enjoying the loving energy the girls had showed him (not sexually their 13-14 years old) before his thoughts turned to the coming birthdays: his own and Ginny's, but for the life of him; Harry did not know what he wanted or needed as the case could become, although he could think of many things to give his girls but would proberly get yelled at because of it.

Harry's thought on his birthday, had awoken the girls from their sleep and when Harry had notice their activity, he kissed then in a Good Morning gesture, before letting them get up and use the on suite, to get rid of the sleep. Once the girls were finished and returned to the bedroom in fluffy towels that hid nothing of their figure, so Harry could then use the bathroom himself while they changed. After their showers, Harry and the girls headed down to the kitchen, finding it empty once they got there: Harry went over to the fridge and pulled out the items for a low fat high energy breakfast, before get to work as the girls watched him work.

The smells of breakfast being cooked, eventually awoke the entire manor (there is a magical venting system that allows for the quick spreading of smells) and the first one to arrive in the kitchen was: Ron Weasley, whom had cringed when he saw that Harry was the one that was cooking and was jealous that he was holding the affections of Hermione Granger, the girl who was promised to Ron by Dumbledore. Speaking of Dumbledore, he was now pace the floor of his room at Hogwarts thinking, ' _BLAST IT, my power over Harry is definitely gone now, I must correct this before it is impossible to do so,_ ' with massive amount of venom at the thought of being unable to control someone, a feat only made by one other: Tom Riddle and before noticing an instrument was gone, knowing what it had govern and paled greatly, due to the instrument governing the charm that effects Harry's ability to love women.

Back at Potter Manor, Ron was now joined by his family and the Grangers (the Bone's, Patil's and Greengrass's had returned home, due to other commitments) in the Kitchen, though putout Molly was accepting of the fact Harry knew his way around a kitchen and let him finish. Once Harry had finished cooking, he placed the food onto serving plates and placed them on the center of the dining table, where the girls then sat themselves, before waiting for the Harry and the rest of the family to sit down.

Breakfast was it usual affair of the loud noise (and in Ron's case; food shoveling), as the families spoke of their agenda's for that day, most of which revolved around the workers heading to work or studying new things in the Potter Family library. Once breakfast was finished, Molly had sent Ron back to his room to do his homework (because he usually leaves it for the last second on the train itself and sometimes the 1st night of at school) while Harry, Percy, Bill, Arthur and the Granger Adults, went to their room to prepare for work (for those don't remember Harry opened a business that deals in to the forging of real version of the video game weapons) and today Harry was to be joined with Charlie as he asked if he could help out around the shop, so Charlie was also in his room getting ready.

While outside of Potter Manor, Dumbledore was now forced back into the meetings to prepare Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament and his plan to assist in the rebirth of the Dark Lord Voldemort: the evil wizard he created when his fame was waning, so he could defeat him and return to his place as world ruler. As the meeting was going on, Dumbledore could not help but think of the still living James and Lily Potter, who he forced to fake their death via memory charms and the Imperious curse, while fearing that Harry would find them and then ruin his plans would fail.

(A.N. Yes I am doing this and it is going to happen when I wish for it.)

Back inside Potter Manor, where Harry and Charlie are now dressed and ready for the day, heading for the estates Flu Network, where with the command of, "Forge," Harry disappeared in a plume of golden fire, before he was followed by Charlie and they arrive in the storeroom of the shop. Back in the manor, the girls, the twins and the magical wildlife around the property were treated to the roar of, " **What do you mean, 'You just started your HOMEWORK,'** " for Molly Weasley, as she continues to reprimand her youngest son Ron, as he whimpers, "But I am Harry's friend, and doing homework is beneath me," in a tiny and almost silent that caused his mother to see blood red and continue to rip into him.

In the ministry, to Weasleys felt a disturbance in the air and got the feeling of dread, before realizing it was not their issue and return to their work. Back in the Forge shop, Charlie was now serving a member of the Long family: a high class family whose ancestor built the first Dragon preserve, whom had wanted to have a clan sword forged and had chosen the Flametounge of Final Fantasy 10, as the sword. While Charlie was in the showroom, Harry was in the Blacksmith workshop, signing off on an order of metals and leather delivery, which after checking the manifest Harry then went about squaring away the resources.

HarAfter Harry had finished stocking the Stalrim (yes I am going there as well), the fire place became a blaze and spat out Molly, who had a large bag of sandwiches made for Charlie and Harry, realizing it was lunchtime Harry, places a closed for lunch sign on the door and turned on the kettle in the tea room of the forge, before sitting down to enjoy his roasted pork (the night befores dinner) and salad roll, as Charlie enjoy his chicken and salad roll, which allowed the two to tell Molly about their day. It was also lunchtime at the ministry as Percy and Arthur sat in the cafeteria with a 2 Knuts coffee and a roast beef and gravy roll, back at the manor the girls were enjoying a bowl of low fat ramen.

When lunch was finished for Harry, he went threw the new purchase order for the forge and Charlie reopened the shop.


	12. Plans fail

_**Chapter 11-Plans fail**_

It was now the morning of the Hogwarts Students return to school and Harry was now waking up in the arms of all of his bonded wives, as they had decided that as it was the last night they'd be together, they had shared the same bed after packing for school the night before, along with the twins who packed mostly all their prank items and although wasn't packed, Molly did so and was not happy about it (she saw that Ron still did not complete his homework). Waking up the girls gently, Harry then let them use the ensuite bathroom first, while he set his clothes out for the day.

As the Potter house inhabitants were getting ready for the day, in the castle school of Hogwarts, Dumbledore was putting the finishing touches of a letter to Harry, for an offer of Apprenticeship under him (meaning bring him to Hogwarts and allow his name to be selected from the Goblet), as a way to bring him under his control. While on the otherside of the castle, Barty Crouch Jr. was sitting in 'his' office working over his plans for reviving his master, which had just gone pear shaped when he discovered the fact that Harry had graduated from School, via the time wards around his Japanese School. Returning to the Headmasters office, as Dumbledore had just completed his letter and placed into an envelope, where he then gave Fawkes his commands and let 'it' flash away.

Back at Potter Manor, Harry and the Girls had just finished their morning rituals and were now heading down to the kitchen, where Molly and Arthur were already up ready for the day, once down in the kitchen Harry went to help Molly by making and packing sandwiches/rolls for the trip to school, which was most roasted meat (for the night before), onion and gravy rolls, of course with the smells of breakfast cooking and as well as the herbs and spices marinating the still roasts meats brought down: Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins, to the kitchen. 3 hours latter and Ron finally made an appearance (his desire to not return to Hogwarts is stronger than his hunger) but only because Molly sent up the twins to flip him out of bed, this ended up being a problem for Ron as it meant he could only have: 2 sausages, 1 piece of bacon and a small scoop of scrambled eggs, if the family wanted to make it to the station on time, but as it stands there is still a chance because Ron did not even pack his trunk the night before and spent most of his day, trying to talk Harry into dumping Ginny and return to being his friend.

1 minute after Ron had finished eating, with the help of Harry packing Rons trunk during that time, the family was now ready to head for the station and then to Hogwarts, which get them there on time Harry changed into his Magma Phoenix form and lava traveled the group directly to the station 9¾. After arriving, the girls all hugged and kissed Harry, hugged their parents and headed onto the train, the three guys following behind them (Ron was dragged kicking and screaming).

Once aboard, the girls quickly found a compartment and squared their trunks away, though they did retrieve some reading material first, before sitting down on the bench seats, while the twins simply muscled an annoyed Ron to a different empty compartment and sat there with him to keep him from being an idiot and hurt the girls. Back on the platform, Harry and the girls family began to wave goodbye to them, with Molly shouting **, "Fred, George you 2 keep out of trouble,"** over the thrum of noise, as the train then called it last warning and made the other students jump onto the train before it took off.

1 hour later the trains whistle sounded and the Hogwarts express slowly left the station, before it gained some speed and disappeared around a bend. Once the train was gone, Arthur and Percy headed for the ministry, Bill headed to Gringotts, and Molly headed for the Burrow, while Harry and Charlie went to the forge, working on various projects or chores and then headed for a lunch out in Diagon Alley.

After work, Harry and Charlie locked up the forge, before heading to Potter Manor and the Burrow respectively, as the Arthur, Bill and Percy knocked off from their jobs and headed home themselves. When Harry arrived at Potter Manor, he found a beautiful phoenix waiting for him with a letter, which bore the same loopy writing of the note left with his Invisibility cloak from his only year Christmas at Hogwarts, sighing knowing it was from Dumbledore he spoke, " _Return to your bonded one, I will read and sent a response later, right now I'm hungry and need a shower,_ " in the natural tongue of a phoenix, which made the Phoenix dropped the letter and vanished in an orb of fire.

Once the bird had left, Harry headed for the shower and cleaned off all the soot, grime and sweat from working in the forge, before going down to the kitchen for dinner, which was a reheated beef stew. While earlier on the train: Hermione, Ginny, Pavarti, Padma, Susan and Daphne chatting about their time with Harry and the bond they've got, as they waited for the train to arrive at Hogwarts and thankfully their journey was not fouled up by the arrival of: Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle (they are a little hesitant to antagonize someone like Ginny and down right will not go anywhere near the Weasley twins for reason private to them) unfortunately for Ron, when he left to use the toilet Draco hounded him like a squirrel chewing a nut.

After they got to school, they all sat in their house seats and waited for the long sorting of the first years, various announcements (one of which was about the Triwizard Cup) and then had their dinner, which was every form of fatting that could be and couldn't be imaged. After the start of year feast, Dumbledore returned to his office and found a letter addressed to him on his desk, sitting down Dumbledore opened the letter and read:

[To Mr. Dumbledore,

Your stupidity amazes me sir, what sort of knowledge do you have do you think I would need? I graduated with several of the highest marks and have masteries in: Charms, Potions, Transfigurations, D.A.D.A., Blacksmithing, Enchanting, Runes and Alchemy, so I ask you what more do I need to learn.

Then there is also the problem the Ministry of Magic had summoned me for as a Makai Knight (you know what they are so I won't explain) and the fact that I have a job to work, which gives me less time to be your apprentice.

But I digress and let it be known that I do not trust you with me or those I love, so after consideration I believe that it would be a waste of your time and mine to set up lessons around my other duties.

Now you are wondering if your knowledge on Voldemort would be something I wish to learn about huh? But no I could careless about the murderer whom is dead and if you know away for him to return, then why have you not done anything it? Or let the community know that the war is not finished?

Request Denied;

Lord Harry James Potter- Peverell-Flamel-Pendragon-Black- Saejima, Mage Knight Phoenix]

While finishing the letter, Dumbledore became paler and paler as he read the response from Harry and when he got threw the letter, he became ghost-like dropping the letter and the control of his magic, causing the office to reduced to smoldering ashes.


	13. All roads led to a tournament, Secrets D

_**Chapter 12-All roads led to a tournament, Secrets Discovered**_

The morning after the start of year feast, Harry's bonded girls woke up missing the warmth provided their beloved Harry and went to start their morning's rituals, before heading down for breakfast. While in Potter mansion, Harry woke to the same loneliness felt by his beloved girls, but Harry had a little more control over his emotions and was able to put real effort into showering and changing.

Back at school, Pavarti, Hermione and Ginny, met up with Padma, Susan and Daphne in the entrance Hall, before entering the Great Hall and going to their separate seats, due to not being in the same House. Up at the front of the hall however, was the silver bearded: Albus Dumbledore, whom observed with concern as he watched 6 girls from 4 different houses, enters at the same time like they were all friends, ' _but they can't be,_ ' he thought, ' _I made sure that would not happen and with that false history I planted about Slytherin and Gryffindor, it should not be so_."

After the girls were seated, silently wishing they could sit together to gain comfort from each other and waited for their breakfast. Breakfast came an hour before the lazier students like: Draco and Ron entered the hall, and though as hunger as homeless man coming out of a desert, the first thing Ron tried to do was antagonize Hermione, hoping to guilt her into helping him with his coming schoolwork and not realize he was actually antagonizing her, of course with the help of the mental voices of her beloved Harry and her girlfriends, soothed her.

2 hours after breakfast started, the Heads of houses had handed out their houses timetables, to which the 4th year Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses found that they had Charms first thing, as the 3rd years Gryffindor and Slytherin house had Transfiguration and that meant that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had their classes together. Once they were given their schedules, Pavarti, Padma, Hermione, Susan, Daphne and Ginny felt they had enough food and headed off to their first class, dragging Daphne's sister off: Astoria with them.

Harry however, had decide to go to the Burrow for breakfast and appeared in the living room of burrow, where he greeted Bill and Arthur, whom were ready to go to work after breakfast. Joining Molly in the kitchen after his arrival, Harry greeted and offered his help to Molly and she put him in charge of the toast and setting the table. Moments later and the Burrow was alive with the sounds of Percy (He was awake and ready for work, but wanted to write a report to Barty and so he had being in his room since getting changed) and Charlie, descending the stairs from their rooms.

Once down stairs, Percy and Charlie greeted Harry with a handshake, as Harry just finishes setting down the plate of fruit toast and wholemeal toast. Once the table was ready, the family sat down and ate at a tamer pace, as Molly is not constantly reprimanding Ron to use his manners, chew before swallowing and not talking with a full month, and after have enough, Arthur and Percy headed for the minstry, while Bill headed for Gringotts and Charlie looked headed to a friend's house.

After breakfast, Harry helped Molly with the dishes and then headed to the forge, when he got there was a shipment of weapons grade titanium waiting to be signed off and paid for, signing off the required forms Harry then attached the from to a pouch filled with 900 Galleons, 20 sickles and 1 knut, before it flashed away with a portkey. Opening the forge, Harry then squares away the titanium and then moves to the front of the store.

In the front of the store the man known as Barty Crouch Senior was inside and inspecting the ring accessories, admiring the detail and designs put it to a locket, thinking of his late wife. Approaching Barty, Harry greets, "Lord Crouch, How can I help you today?" with a respectful bow, turning slightly Barty sees Harry and asked, "Mr. Potter! Why aren't you at school?" answering with a sigh, Harry response, "2 summers ago I was expelled for the use of battle magic and during that time I had enrolled in to Mahōgakkō and thanks to the wards around the area, I graduated top of my classes and again several masteries?" before taking a look at the section Barty was looking at and then asked, "Is their anything I can help you with?" his answer was, "Yes Mr. Potter, I was looking for a unique pendant and a work colleague had mention this place and I thought you may have what I am looking for," before showing a page in the provided booklet, it was a picture of a platinum and red gold iris, with inlayed topaz, as he says, "And this Blaze Iris pendant is perfect."

After getting the order, Harry bid farewell to the Crouch Lord and returned to the front register, where another customer had being waiting and this one had an order form for a diamond and green gold ring, in the shape of the infinity symbol. Now back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was finishing the setup of the security monitoring charms for the 2 guest suites, so only those of Beauxbattons and Durmstrang can enter, these charms were mainly for the protection of: Victor Krum and the Vealas of Beauxbatton, knowing that the Headmistress of Beauxbattons will not approve of any trespassing and the less negative media Victor receives that happier Karkaroff is.

The rest of September passed, with October and the students of Hogwarts were just settled in, when they began to find their rhythm with their schoolwork and for Harrys bonded girls, getting use of not waking in the arms of their beloved Harry Potter, as they were accustomed to. While the students were finding their rhythm, Dumbledore had been trying figure out a way of returning Harry to Hogwarts so he could be entered into the Triwizard Tournament, ' _He will still get entered, but it will be easier to explain his selection if he was here,_ ' he thinks, as he tried not to pull his hair out by the roots, but the only 2 ways of getting him here are to hire him for a teaching position but thought, ' _but with the only available positions been those I specifically ended due to the amount of power given to the students,_ ' when he thought of the ended classes of Enchanting and Warding (both requiring a mastery in: Charms, Enchanting and Runes) or by Apprenticeship which had already shot down.

Running fast but smoothly, October steadily ran the lazier students into the ground with the weight of the schoolwork, while the studious kept up with varying degrees of success, though Hermione, Ginny, the Patils, Susan and Daphne found themselves, breezing the course work at the ease of a master, though it was maybe the fact that since their bond with Harry, he had been sharing his knowledge of his masteries via their mental link. Harry had also kept himself busy, with his patrol for Horrors and working at the forge, the later was sometimes with Charlie.

With now Halloween approaching, Hogwarts was getting ready to open its doors to the guest schools that were participating in the Tournament, though it was discovered that only those of age were to be picked to compete and this did not go over to well with those who were greedy, like Ronald Weasley whom was trying to convince his older twins brothers into include him on the plan of using an aging potion to trick whatever warding measure Dumbledore planned on using. The twins however laughed him off, turned him Slytherin Green and silver, and told him, "No! This is our plan, get your own," which did not sit well with Ron and vowed to get them in trouble, but first thing was his Detention for throwing a stirring rod at Snape.

The day before Halloween was the day that the visiting schools were to arrive and the first school to arrive was: Beauxbattons Academy, whose arrival caused a lot of men to fall weak at the knees and turned Ron into a puddle of goo, as several of the girls that exited the horse drawn carriage were a vision of beauty, much to the boys girlfriends and fiancé. But while the girls of Beauxbattons made Ron more dumber, the arrival of Durmstrang School of magic, caused Ron to have an orgasm when he saw the star pupil of Durmstrang: Victor Krum, this made all the people in his area disgusted, once they smelt the cum.

With the introduction of each school made, Dumbledore then introduced the impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire and then he draws a line of magic around the cup and said, "This is an ageline, which is used to protect those not of age from being entered into the goblet," in a lie, before resuming, "but that doesn't mean that those of age should simply toss their names in the cup and hope they are chosen, remember people have died in this tournament and only do so if you believe you can survive," before dismissing the assembled schools.

(A.N. In this story, the Ageline Dumbledore used was a lie as because a true Ageline Ward will require the drawing of several rune arrays, while Dumbledore silently cast a spell line around the Goblet, which simply ejects its victim in a comical manner, mainly making the method use backfire on them.)

The next evening outside of Hogwarts, Harry's Horror patrol bore some fruit, as a spider Horror was found to be luring males into a trap, to eat them. At the same time, the students of Hogwarts, Beauxbattons and Durmstrang, assemble in the Great Hall to discover who would be chosen to compete in the tournament, as the manipulative man took his place by the Goblet, praying to his faith that Harry's name is ejected from the flames adorning the crown of the cup. Back with Harry as the spider Horror blocked Harry's Excalibur with a steel-like spider leg, when he swung the dragon motifed sword, before the spider horror used another leg to perform a lunging lance maneuver and made Harry jump backwards.

Returning to Hogwarts, as Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum were chosen to represent their school, as the Goblet was now taking forever to decide the Hogwarts Champion, but due to Dumbledore secretly casting a spell to cycle threw the names to find the one that has Harrys name on it. During that time the horror was now able to back Harry into a corner with help of a newly arriving Harpy Horror, which wailed in to his ear, disorientating and left him open for the spider horror to tackle him ground and poise itself to stab Harry.

But then was the sword –like leg was barreling down/While at Hogwarts the Goblet of Fire exploded with an overflow of magic, before 2 silver colored spells came flying at the spider/when a slip of paper shot out and fluttered to a smirking Dumbledore's hand. The spells glanced off of the spiders should, giving Harry the window he needed to stab the horror in the chest and removed the head of the Harpy Horror.

Once he was finished, Harry turned to his rescues and shock of his life/at the same time Dumbledore read the parchment and said, "The Hogwarts Champion is:" then at unknowingly at the same time, both Harry and Dumbledore exclaimed, "Harry Potter!/Mum, Dad!"

Author Final Notice: Demonically Evil Cliffhanger.


	14. Spells are broken

_**Chapter 13-Spells are broken, Dumbledore Bashing the return**_

As soon as Dumbledore called out the name of: Harry Potter, he felt everyone of his memory charms he had placed on the Potter family break and began to sweat bullets, ' _Shit! That blasted boy found them! HOW?_ ' he thought, but he was unable to calm himself before more information made him sweat cannon balls, as the Mudblood Granger stood up and declared, "I Hermione Jean Granger-Potter, one of the Soul Bonded wives of Harry James Potter, take the position of Harry Potter, until such time as he arrives," then the crowd in the Hall gasped as the Goblet of Fire flared up and the words: [Declaration Excepted, So mote it be.]

In London, the reunited Potter family was in an embrace, after James and Lily had broken the memory enchantments on themselves, before Harry then flinched back in anger and Lily asked, "What is wrong honey?" to which Harry said, "I now know why Dumbledore was offering me an apprenticeship!" in a state of calm fury, puzzled James asked, "Why?" Harry's answer was, "He restarted the Triwizard Tournament and my name came out of the impartial selector!" getting a gasp from Lily, who had put the pieces together and said, "He has some sort of plans with the tournament doesn't he?" getting a nod from Harry and a confused look from James.

An hour later, in the village of Hogsmeade, a large ball of magma burst from the ground and split into three human like figures, once formed the lava congealed of morphed into the appearances of: Harry, James and Lily Potter. Once fully morphed, Harry then led them down to the road to Hogwarts knowing the way from when he had visited his girls on Hogsmeade weekends and soon they arrived at a suspiciously open front gate of the Hogwarts. Entering the school, the Potter Family headed for the Great Hall.

Earlier in the Great Hall, the three selected Champions had been returned to the hall and had been advise on the turn of events, this was met with varying states of confusion, especially when Harry's spokesperson: Hermione had informed them that Harry had been expelled for the use of battle Magic against a Horror that had possessed his relatives, so they could be rid of Harry and knowing what a Horror was, both: Madam Maxine and Highmaster Karkaroff stood there in wonder. It was at this time that the doors opened and revealed not only: Harry Potter, but the appearance of James and Lily Potter.

After the Potter Families entry, that Hogwarts teachers all made for their wands, but once they had retrieved them, Harry had raised a powerful shield around them all and said, "Don't worry, they are whom they look like and they were never dead it would seem," confusing the hell out everyone, but Dumbledore who now was a ghostly silver, not because of what Harry had said, but the energy that his shield was giving off, as it was so pure and heavenly that it was repulsive to him. 30 minutes later, the teachers calm down and with the help of veritaserum, the 2 ministry officials were satisfied that James and Lily were telling the truth, of who they were.

This also led to other questions, questions that could only be answered by: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but the look on the man's face said: [I am not talking or am consenting to veritaserum] so it was a lost cause, but it doesn't mean that Dumbledore is off the hook and ministry officials had told him, "Headmaster, if you act irresponsible during the duration of the Tournament, we will cancel the tournament and declare a tie, and to keep your interactions with the champions at a minimum, you will have no say in what we plan for the champions," leaving no room to argue.

2 days after the champion selections, with Harry being forced to stay in Hogwarts and much to his ire, told to attend the classes with the rest of the fourth year, even after providing evidence of his masteries and other completed education he done, to his parents and Hogwarts staff, but his father states stubbornly, "Hogwarts is the best for magical education in the world," in an idiotic tone of voice, like he is saying the words of another man (which was true: Dumbledore had secretly met with James, a day ago and with the help of a suggestion potion, got him to agree with having continue his Hogwarts education) while his mother simply swooned over his grades and told him, "I proud of you my son," before looking at her husband and said to Harry, "Don't worry him, I should be able to get threw to him and make him see reason."

The days then turned into a week, as it became apparent to the Hogwarts Staff, that Harry was too knowledgeable in each subject he had applied for: Charms, Transfiguration, Potions (albeit reluctantly), History, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was stated by the: Outstandingly Exceeds Expectations on each and every single test, assignment and examination, but when they went to promote his early graduation Dumbledore rebuttaled and threatened all of their jobs bar that of the Potions Master (Because of his plans). With their jobs threatened, the staff simply let Harry off of class and allowed him to play hooky, providing he does not get caught by: Dumbledore. As the staff had excused him from his 'classes', Harry spent his time most in the unpopulated portions of the school, manly abandoned classrooms and workshops, Dumbledore had decommissioned so the students wouldn't become more powerful than himself (in his head) and one of his favorite hangout spots was a blacksmith forge, which was still in working shape but a little dusty.

After finding the Blacksmith forge, Harry met with: Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape, to gain written permission to use the room and they accepted, even Snape as it meant that Harry has a less likely chance of been caught and been forced back into his class, and the signatures of three Head teachers and the Deputy Headmistress can override the Headmaster (plus McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick were thinking of revenge). With the okay from the teachers, Harry immediately set to work and cleaned up all of the dust and restocked the charcoal within the forge and de-rusts the anvils.

Harry's housework was completed 10 minutes before lunch was due, so closing the door he headed for the great hall and joined the lunchtime traffic. Within the office of the Headmaster, the 'owner' stared annoyed at the application form that was just handed to him by his Deputy 10 minutes ago, which stated permission for Harry to use a weirdly still functioning forge he had decommissioned during Harry's free periods (barring any assignments) and weekends (again barring Hogsmeade weekends). As he looks it over, Dumbledore could not find any loop holes to say he couldn't and with the signatures of his head staff, his say gets overruled.

During lunch, Harry notices the looks he had been getting from his parents and the appearance of Dumbledore, the latter of which look more haggard and annoyed than usual, but Harry shrugged off Dumbledore appearance and labeled it as another failed attempt put his broken nose back into the tournament, so he could get close to him. Lunch went by quickly and Harry then left the Hall, for the forge unaware that his parents had followed him.

Once back at the forge, Harry lit the forge with a cast of, "Incendio," to get it hot and while it was, he unrolled a scroll revealing a rune array and placed his wand into the center of the array and enchanted, "Reseranda," making the runes glow and expand, before it turned into a pallet of: metal bars of varying metals, tools, wood and leather. After unsealing the supplies, Harry returned his attention the forge and found the coals were now glow a dull cherry red, so Harry then cast a spell on the bellows and started the circulation of air to get it to forging temptures.

Outside the door to the forge, James and Lily watched as Harry expertly handled the forge, as he shove a silver colored ingot into the forge and several long minutes later, Harry removed the now glowing bar and moved to an anvil. At the anvil, Harry takes a hammer and sets a rhythm, to strike and begins to shape the metal, after 2 more heat cycles, the ingot had been turned into a sheet of metal and Harry clamped it in the provided bench vice, where drew out a jewelers hacksaw and cut out several petal shapes.

Once the last of the petals were cut out, Harry curled the remaining silver into a ball and dropped it into a metal melting furnace, he had prepared during one of the earlier heats. Harry then poured the metal into an ingot tray and then used a hand crank rolling mill to turn it into wire. Once it was turned into wire, Harry setup a jig that once Harry had threaded the wire, then spun and twisted the wire into a braid.

Then Harry coiled the braided wire, before he began to solder and form the rose, finishing his project, Harry then retrieved 3 buckets of metal bar and used a work bench to stack an alternating layer billet pattern, with he then welded them together to assist in the forge welding. Sticking the billet in the fire, Harry then calls out, "If you want to come in you can."


	15. Weighing the wands

_**Chapter 14-Weighing the wands**_

Over the next couple of days, Harry after he blew up at his father, when he asked about why he was not in class; spent his time in the forge while his girls were in class and helped them study in the library. During a study period with Ginny, a House and year mate of Ginnys show up saying, "Mr. Potter, the tournament officials wished to see you in the Great Hall," looking at the 4th year, Harry says back, "Okay, I assume this is about the wand weighing ceremony?" the 4th year nodded and said, "There is also a photographer and their taking pictures!"

Excusing himself from with the promise of meeting up later, Harry headed off for the great hall, stopping by his quarters first to shower, change and make himself presentable for the camera. Dressed in a black formal trenchcoat with golden highlights and flame design around the hem, over a red piped form fitting green dress shirt and pants, with gold-laced black leather dress boots, stowing his wand with in his arm holster and Excalibur on his back, Harry walk down to the Great Hall for his Photo op.

Getting a, ' _Looking good handsome,_ ' from his girls mentally, Harry walked into the hall and found his fellow champions, his parents and tournament officials were waiting for his arrival. Noticing his arrival, Lily and James approached Harry and as Lily fussed over his clothes having imaginary dust on them, James complemented Harry on his style choice and noticed dusting of pink on Fleur and tone of the female reporter's faces, as they check out his sons' choice in attire.

(A.N. I am adding more Reporters than just Rita Skeeter, because a gossip columnist is not the only reporter I would send to broadcast a legendary event, if I were a newspaper Editor, because a gossip columnist is only going to concentrate on unimportant non-event drama.)

After Lily had finished and straightened up Harrys' clothes, both Lily and James lead him over to the others, where he was directed to stand on the right side of Fleur whom had taken the seat, with Viktor behind her and Cedric to her left. Once they were posed and still enough, the photographer snapped a picture with a bright white flash of light, which was then followed by many more flashes. Once the lights died down, Harry then suggests, "Why don't we get single photographs, with the champions in an action pose?"

Nodding at the suggestion, the officials thought that it would be a good for publicity and Lord Crouch said, "Agree Scion Potter is it now!" getting a nod for Harry, before saying, "Right Viktor you go first," and Viktor did, using his summoned broom to perform it, before Fleur went for a more subdued bright smile pose which left some of the men drooling and then it was Cedrics' turn as he also chose a broom flying pose.

After Cedric it was Harry turn and he chose an advanced dueling pose, with his wand hand ready to cast a shield charm and as his left hand fingered the handle of Excalibur. After the photos were finished, the tournament officials had Olivander the wand maker come in and assess the capabilities of the champions wands, starting with Harry, who had already drawn his custom wand for his pose and then drew his battered and burnt Holy with Phoenix tail feather wand, from a hidden waist holster.

Seeing the condition of the Holy wand, Olivander asked, "Mr. Potter what happened to that wand?" in a very concerned tone, Harrys' answer was, "An influx of magic due to fighting a demon called a Horror and the blood of said horror!" in a condemned tone, but Olivander smiled bright and stated, "The core components of that wand was difficult to procure but, while it did give you a strong reaction, I believe it only reacted due to your scar and your new wand should work better for you," as he took both wands and started the examination of the custom wand, "Hmm," he said, "11.5 inches of Helheims Holly with an Arch Royal Magma Phoenix tail feather which is suspended in a billet of Soul Iron, with dragonhide grip, powerful, perfect for dueling and well maintained, Hmmm," before flicking the wands and enchanted, " _Parvus_ _Dirigentes Stella_ ," conjuring a small star, that shot across the room, before Olivander handed Harry his wand back and stated, "Pass with flying colors."

Unknown to all, a very pale Dumbledore was watching in his office, threw a special mirror he camouflaged to appear as part of the wall and heard of what happen to Harrys' wand, angry of how his plans and the fact that the brother cores will be ignored, leaving the victor of: Harrys' future battle with Tom Riddle up to chance, a chance that they won't be able to kill each other off and allow for Dumbledore himself to swoop in at the last minute, claim to be too late and reassure everyone's faith in him.

Turning off the mirror, Dumbledore then stooped his fingers together and thought, ' _Blast those Dursleys', if they had just held on for another 5 or 6 years, then they would have gotten paid very handsomely for their troubles, BUT OH NO, they had to sell their souls to a demon, just to get rid of who they thought was a demon and now Harry has his parents back, which was a mistake on my part,_ ' thinking back, he should have killed them and they would not have found him, as he continued to brood.

The ceremony came to a close after Olivander had tested Viktor Krums: Hornbeam and Dragon heartstring wand with a cast of, " _Vinum Effundam_ ," into a glass conjured by: Cedric Diggory's wand, with the schools now showing up for lunch (mainly those whom had a free study period) and the Potters then joined the girls at a private table, where they waited for the House Elves to served them food.


End file.
